Punished by Hecate!
by christmascookie26
Summary: It's after the giant war, Percy Jackson hears some angry shouts in the woods by camp half blood, so being the seaweed brain he is, he goes to investigate. He finds a very mad Hecate, who puts a spell on Percy turning him into a...horse! Percy went back to Camp Half-Blood, but promised not to tell his identity to anybody. How will Percy cope with being a horse, read and find out!
1. I meet a very angry Queen

**Hello people of fanfiction, wow, I'm so happy! I just made my account today, and I just got so inspired while sitting on my living room couch, I just had to make a story. And I'm such a huge Percy Jackson fan, who better to do my story about than him! But first I need to cover up some rules for ****my**** story.**

**1- I'm sort of kind of religious so I don't like saying the word **

**G-O-D, so instead I called them Kings (for Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, est.) and Queens (for Hera, Artemis, Hestia, Demeter, est.) and I just call their children half-bloods. If you don't like it, deal with it. **

**2- I don't mind friendly advice, and I absolutely adore comments, but don't be mean, or threaten me while I'm doing my story. Understand? Good!**

**3- Comment and fav my story if you like it (optional) and read always!**

**Thank you, and peace out. Stay weird- Christmascookie26**

**Discaimer- I do not own any of the PJ characters, all rights go to the awesome writer rick riordan. **

** Chapter 1: I meet a very angry Queen**

**Nobodies (POV)**

It was after the giant war, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood stopped fighting and helped put Gaea back to sleep. After the war, CJ (Camp Jupiter) decided to stay with the Greeks for some half-blood bonding. All of the seven are alive.

Percy (POV)

My eyes fluttered open, I sat up groggily in bed. It was a week ago sense they defeated Gaea, and I still slept like a comma patient.

I got out of bed to take a shower, the warm body woke me up completely, and I put some blue jeans, and a orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt on. I took riptide off my night stand, and put it in my pocket.

I walked out of my cabin, and into the autumn morning. I was up a couple hours early so I decided to go to one of my favorite places: The beach!

I walked quietly down to the beach. Waves lapped lazily against the sand. Poseidon Lord of the sea aka my dad, must be in a good mood today. I took my sneakers off and sat down in the water, but I stayed dry, one of the many perks to being son of the ruler of the seas.

I sat in silence, when suddenly I heard some noise coming from the woods, it sounded like angry shouts. I took riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. Most would think riptide is a regular, cheap ballpoint pen, but when I uncap it, it turns into a 3 foot leave shaped sword. I stalked over to the woods.

(time lapse)

I finally found the source of all the loud yelling, surprisingly it was…..a girl. But not just any girl, a Queen **(I told you about this! -Christmascookie26) **she had long golden hair, she wore a white dress, with a golden woven fabric as a belt, she was shouting angrily in Greek. I recognized her as Hecate, Hazel told him about when they were by the mountains, and her visit with Hecate. She was supposed to have a dog, and farting weasel with her, but they were no where to be seen.

I accidentally stepped on a twig, and it broke with a loud SNAP! Hecate turned toward me, she looked angry. Really angry! "What do you want you little welp!" she shouted at me, "Ummmmm….I heard shouting, so I…came to investigate!" I mumbled, she glared at me.

" Your Poseidon's son!" she said, "Names Percy Jackson ma'am." I said trying to sound polite, I usually don't have much respect for Kings, or Queens, but Hecate seemed mad so I didn't want to push her.

"I've heard a lot about you Percy, helped save the world again!" she frowned at me, "Yes ma'am." it was silent, and Hecate continued glaring at me. I forgot to be careful.

"Why do you keep glaring at me!" I asked annoyed,

"Your stupid father, he won't let me journey through his realm to get a rare flower, that is also a herb, I need, me being the Queen of herbs, magic and such!"

"That's what the fuss is about, I'm sorry that my dad won't let you in his realm, but you need to stop making so much noise. We just got finished with a war, and all the half-bloods are tired. So if you don't mind, please stop causing so much noise."

Hecate glared murderously at me, "You dare correct me! I am a Queen! Queen of magic, herbs, crossroads, and much more! I will not be insulted by a mere half-blood without him getting punished."

Hecate has officially lost it!

She started chanting in ancient Greek words, my body started glowing in a sea green light, pain coursed through my body, but before I could cry out, I fell unconscious. The last thing I heard was Hecate still chanting.

**Okay how was my first chapter? It went by a little fast, and was a little short, but I'm proud of it! Thank you, stay weird- Christmascookie26**


	2. What did you do to me?

**Hi, how did you like chap 1, I thought it was okay for my first story! Now here is Chapter 2: What Happened please comment! Okay bye!- Christmascookie26**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the PJ characters, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

Percy (POV)

My head pounded, every bone in my body felt like it was stretched or replaced, and all I could see was darkness. Then I realized my eyes were closed.

I opened my eyes, I was in a clearing in the woods, what am I doing in the woods? Then everything rushed back to me, the angry shouts, Hecate chanting, horrible pain.

"Good your awake." a female voice said, I turned my head and was face to face with Hecate.

I was about to say something, but Hecate cut me off, "I'm sorry Percy, I didn't mean to do this to you. I was mad, you came, you were Poseidon's son, I was angry with your father, so I just….well…..turned you into…..that!"

My eyes widened, she turned me into what? I tried getting up, it felt really weird, I couldn't feel my hands or feet, and I got up on all fours. But the weird thing was, even though I was on all fours, I was taller than Hecate.

I tried standing on two legs, but I just came crashing down.

"Get me a mirror!" I said, but Hecate didn't seem to understand.

She looked at me confused, "Um…I can't understand you." she said, now I was determined to see myself!

"But you probable want to see yourself." she said, I nodded. Hecate snapped her fingers and a tall mirror appeared. I looked in it to find a…..horse!? I looked at Hecate, and so did the horse. I lifted up my arm and the horse lifted up on it of its front legs. The horse had wings, and a horn. An Alicorn **(got that off of my little pony!- christmascookie26)**

I was confused at first, I looked at Hecate again, but more confused. She seemed to understand my feelings, and sighed, "I turned you into a horse!". "Seriously!" I said, "Come on Hecate, I just finished a war, I wanted some peace, now look at me! I'm a horse!" I continued ranting. "I can't understand you!" she interrupted.

"Oh yeah."

"Hold on," Hecate thought for a second, then she said a couple words in Greek, once she finished, she looked at me as if something was supposed to happen. "So what supposed to happen?" I asked, more like neighed. "I can understand you now." Hecate said excitedly. "

"Okay what do we do now?" I asked, "You will stay here, until I figure out how to change you back." "You don't know how to change me back!?" I whinnied in alarm, she looked down sheepishly, "I was working on this spell to change half-bloods into their parents sacred animal, sense horses are one of Poseidon's sacred animals, I guess that's why you're a horse. Just don't know why you have both wings, and a horn. Anyway, I was working o it, I don't know how to change them back yet."

I pawed at the ground frustrated, "Well I can't stay here, the camp will be wondering where I am, and Annabeth…I goodness, she is going to freak once she realizes I'm gone.", "I guess your right." Hecate admitted, "Fine you can go back to camp, but don't let them know who you are!" Hecate said, "Why?"

"Ummmmm…..well…..just wait until a find a way to change you back." she said. "Why?" I asked again. "Because, you know how embarrassing it is to be the Queen of magic, and not being able to do something that includes magic. Just don't let anyone know, swear on the Styx!" Hecate said.

So she doesn't want me to tell anybody because it will ruin her ego. But I swore anyway, thunder boomed in the distance, sealing the oath.

"Thank you. I'll come for you once I figure out how to reverse the spell. Until then Young Hero." I averted my eyes as she revealed her true form, and flashed out.

Well I better be getting to camp. I started walking on wobble legs, I'm not used to walking on all fours. I stumbled a few times, but finally got the hang of it.

I started walking back toward camp, but a small rustling stopped me, the wind reversed and I smelt, reptile.

I looked behind me just in time to see a Gorgon lunged at me.


	3. I get a new name

**Hello my viewers, how did you like chap 2? Anyway here is chapter 3, enjoy! **

Percy (POV)

The Gorgon lunged at me, I barely managed to move as it's claws were 2 cm from me. "I ssssssmell the ssssssea on you!" it hissed,

"No duh!" I said, but it came out as a neigh.

"You're an interessssssting half-blood, you may not look like one, but I can ssssssssmell it on you!"

"Nice to know I smell." I nickered.

The Gorgon swiped at me again, I was wondering how it even got into camp.

I heard a rustling and 2 kids came into view, one had honey blonde princess hair, and storm grey eyes, I recognized her as Annabeth, my girlfriend. By her was a boy with black air, and olive colored skin, his eyes were a really dark brown, that made it look black, he was Nico. I looked at them, and the Gorgon took this as a distraction. The Gorgon's claws raked across my back, pain exploded in my back, I stumbled, and the Gorgon continued slicing my back.

Annabeth and Nico leaped into action, "Nico, you distract it, I'll go around." Annabeth told Nico. "Hey ugly!" Nico called, luring the Gorgon away from me.

I swooned, pain clouded my mind.

I saw Annabeth going up behind the Gorgon, then she stabbed it in the back, it exploded into golden dust with a loud shriek!

The 2 congratulated each other, I made a small whinny in pain, and they immediately snapped their attention to me. "Oh goodness!" Annabeth ran too me, I couldn't see my back, but Annabeth was glancing at it horrified, it must be pretty bad.

I don't know why, but I backed up when Annabeth and Nico came close. My animal instincts told me they were dangerous. Annabeth walked slowly to me, when she got to me, she stroked my muzzle comforting me.

"Nico, shadow travel and go get me a rope. This hor-" then she noticed my wings, and horn, she looked in awe, "hurry and go get me a rope, he needs help."

Nico quickly ran through the shadows, leaving me and Annabeth alone. "I wish Percy were here." Annabeth said sadly, "he would comfort you, don't tell him I said this, but he's a genius when it comes to horse." her words were soft, and gentle, I was taken back by her statement.

Moments later Nico came back with a rope, Annabeth tied it around my neck. She nudged it a little, and I followed her through the woods. My back hurt with every step.

Finally we stumbled into camp, but I couldn't take another step, I lay on the ground, my breath was ragged, I closed my eyes trying to stand the pain.

"Nico go get Chiron, HURRY!" I heard Annabeth say, but I wasn't paying attention.

Annabeth (POV)

The horse lay on the ground, he closed his eyes, his breath was getting ragged.

"Nico go get Chiron, HURRY!" Nico got up and ran toward the Big House. I kneeled down by the horse, stroking his muzzle. He really was a gorgeous horse, he was tall, with powerful legs, his body was raven black, even blacker than Blackjack, his mane was also black, but with streaks of sea-green, same with his tail. His wings were black, but the tips of the feathers were sea-green, his horn was black, and sea-green, he has feathers on his hooves **(okay I don't mean bird feathers. Some horses have hair that grows around the hoof, people call it feathers.- Christmascookie26)**

And his eyes were, you guessed it, sea-green.

It hurt because, his eyes reminded me of Percy,

(flashback)

_I woke up with the rest of my cabin, the Athena cabin. I quickly got dressed and followed my cabin to the Dining Pavilion __**(I don't know if that's right). **__After the war, we made a table for the seven, or any of the friends of the seven. _

_I got my food, sacrificed some of my food to my mom, Athena, then sat down at the Seven table, that what we call the table for the seven, with Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo, but Rachel, Grover, Nico, and Reyna were there also._

_But I didn't see Percy, but I didn't think much of it, he has been really tired ever sense the war. We all talked and laughed, but finally Leo asked the question I was wondering, "Where's Percy?". _

"_He's probable sleeping in again." Jason laughed, "Why don't we give him a surprise wake up call." said Reyna with an evil grin, wow I've never seen her so calm, and teenage like. _

"_Yeah, your speaking my language!" said Leo, _

_But then they looked at me, as if they were getting my permission. _

_I smiled, "Sure, why not." _

"_Yes!" then we all got up from our table and walked out, drawing the attention of the rest of the camps. _

_We all ran to Percy's cabin, Poseidon cabin, "Okay on 3." whispered Piper_

"_1.…." said Hazel_

"_2.…." said Nico_

"_3!" I said_

_We all barged in yelling "WAKE UP!" _

_Percy's cabin had clothes strewn everywhere, pieces of armor here and there, pictures of all our times together were hung on the wall, but only thing missing was Percy. _

"_Percy?" Rachel said confused, suddenly we were looking in every nook and cranny for Percy. "Not here." said Leo, Piper, and Jason from the bathroom,_

"_Not here!" said Nico, Frank, and Hazel from the closet. _

"_Not here!" I called from under a bed, we were so desperate to find Percy, we were looking under the beds._

"_Maybe he's at the beach. It is his favorite place." said Grover, we all looked at him, "You couldn't have told us this, hmmmm, 20 minutes ago!" Rachel said slapping him upside the head. "Sorry." he muttered. _

_We all ran to the beach, but Percy wasn't there either. _

_I was starting to get worried, Grover being able to read emotions, motioned to me, all my friends understood. _

"_Don't worry, he's probable in the Training Arena, or in the woods." Piper said. I nodded. _

"_Okay Piper, Jason, and Leo. You go look in the Training Arena." I commanded, "Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Rachel. You guys go look in the Big House, Grover look in the Strawberry Fields, me and Nico will go look in the Woods." Everyone nodded, and left to go search for Percy. _

"_Come on Nico."_

_(time lapse)_

"_I swear if Hera took Percy again, I am personally going push her in Tartarus, and watch her get tortured, until she fades away in none existence" I continued ranting, Nico nodded in agreement. _

_Suddenly we heard "Ssssssmell it on you.", he her a sound, the sounded like a horse. He ran to where the sound was coming, and found the beautiful black, and sea-green horse, and a Gorgon._

_(end of flashback)_

I saw Nico, and Chiron running towards me. Chiron is a centure, **(I don't know how to spell it." **From the waist up he is a 40 looking year old man, with brown hair and beard, but from waist down he is a white stallion.

"What happened?" asked Chiron, "Gorgon." was all I said.

Chiron kneeled down, which looked pretty weird, he examined the wound on the horse's back. "Nico, go get me some nectar." Nico ran and came back moments later, caring a couple bottle of nectar.

Campers started gathering around, wondering what was happening. I saw Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and the rest of the group pushed through the crowd. "Annabeth what's going on?" Jason asked, then they saw the horse.

"Goodness what happened!" asked Hazel, being the horse lover. "Gorgon attack." I answered.

"Annabeth will you go get Percy." the horse's perked up at the mention of Percy,

Hmmmmmmmmmm.

"That's why we were In the forest, we were looking for Percy, he wasn't in his cabin, he wasn't on the beach, so me and Nico went in the woods to try and find him, but we found this horse, and a Gorgon instead." I explained.

The campers were quiet, then an Apollo kid spoke up, "So your saying Percy, is missing again!", the campers went into chaos,

"Again!"

"Who did it this time?"

"Hera?"  
"Kronos?"

"Tartarus?"

I forced down my panic, Chiron was getting distracted by all the noise, "QUIET!" I yelled, everyone shut up.

"We don't know if he is missing, for all we know is that he went to see his mom. We need to calm down, and just wait." I said, everyone nodded, but they still looked worried for the Hero.

"yes! Now everyone can you please leave, so Chiron can heal this horse. No offense but you're a bit distracting." said Piper, charmspeak washed over the crowd.

They're eyes glazed over and the crowd started to dispatch. Piper's charmspeak was so powerful, I fought down the urge to walk away.

Leo, on the other hand, was walking away and Piper had to pulled him back by his shirt, "dang, your charmspeak!" said Leo.

Soon the only people here were, the seven, Reyna, Rachel, Grover, Clarisse, and Nico. "Okay I'm going to need you guys to hold him down," said Chiron gesturing to the horse, "this might hurt a little."

We all nodded.

Chiron started putting nectar on the horses wounds, for some reason it was hurting him, we all held him down as he struggled to get away. Which ended up with Frank getting kicked in the stomach by a hoof.

Soon the horse stopped struggling, and we all let go. Then Chiron bandaged the horses back, and the horse got to his feet.

"He is a beautiful horse." said Hazel stroking the horses neck

"Watch out Hazel, Arion might get jealous." Leo joked, Hazel slugged him on the shoulder.

"jeez, some forgot to give me the notice of, Pick on Leo day." Leo mumbled which gave him another slug from Piper.

"Chiron can we keep him!" Hazel, and I begged like little kids,

"Of course."

"yes!" we high-fived each other.

"he need a name." said Jason,

"How about Kicker!" mumbled Frank rubbing his stomach.

"Storm!"

"Wave."

"Tide."

"Leo Junior."

We all looked at Leo, "What?" he said innocently.

"How about Current." I suggested.

Everyone though for a second, then agreed.

"Current it is." Chiron approved, "Now will someone bring him to the stable?"

"I will." surprisingly it was Clarisse who volunteered. She took the rope around Currents neck, and led him down to the stables.

**How is chapter 3, please review, and tell. ****J****J****J**


	4. stables, olympians, and a late night rid

**Hi my viewers, here is chapter 4, and I come here to make a deal. **

**I will not make any authors notes, as long as you guys read these little….talks I'm doing now. Is it a deal?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy chap 4, comment and review. **

Percy (POV)

I was surprised when Clarrise volunteered to take me to the stables, I didn't think she would ever volunteer to do something, other than go on a quest.

When we entered the stables, all the Pegasus, and some unicorns looked at me. Their eyes widened at the sight of my wings, and horn. Then they all bowed their heads at me, while saying "My Lord.". Clarrise looked at them confused, "Well come on Current." what surprised me, was while my friends were thinking of a name for me, all of them had something to do with the ocean, except Leo Junior, I probable would have trampled Leo if they did call me that.

Clarrise led down the stables, each time I passed a Pegasus or Unicorn they would say "My Lord." one unicorn even lightly touched me with her horn in a greeting.

I was put in a stable by a pure black Pegasus I recognized as none other than Blackjack.

"Hello my Lord." Blackjack greeted, I rolled my eyes, being called Boss, is enough, but my lord is over doing it. Hecate said I can't tell any half-bloods, she never said I couldn't tell horses.

"Blackjack it's me, Percy." I said, "What!"

I quickly told my story to him, "Oohh! The Hecate better change you back Boss, who else understands me, and buys me donuts!",

"Don't call me Boss." I replied.

I realized Clarrise didn't leave and was staring at us amused, "You find a friend Current?" she asked with a smile, "Current?" asked Blackjack, "I swore on the Styx I wouldn't tell any half-bloods, I don't know how I would tell them anyway. They named me Current."

"Well you must be pretty hungry." said Clarrise as she put some hay, and oats in a bucket by me. There was no way in Hades I was going to eat that! "What's the matter?" asked Clarrise.

"I'm not eating this!" I said, and Blackjack chuckled "Come on Boss, it's not that bad."

"Yeah well you were born a horse, your used to this kind of food. I was born human, I will not eat this!"

"Come on boy, you need to eat." I looked behind Clarrise and saw a bag of apples. That'll do.

I reached my head out of the stall and grabbed the bag of apples, I happily munched on the apples, "Someones a picky eater." smiled Clarrise, I've never seen Clarisse so nice, and never seen her smile, an actually laid back, pleasant smile. It was nice.

"Well I better be getting back, I'll come back tomorrow." then Clarrise walked out of the stables. I would never admit it, but I was kind of sad to see her go.

Clarrise (POV)

I was surprised when I volunteered to take Current to the stables, but he was a beautiful horse, and he seemed some how familiar.

I heard the conch horn blow signaling the time for dinner. I hurried with my cabin to the dining Pavilion. I quickly got my food, sacrificed some of it, and sat down to eat.

Everyone was talking about the Gorgon attack and the new horse, Current. "I heard you took him to the stable." said my half brother Michael, "Anything good about him?" "All I know so far, is that he had an immediate friendship with Blackjack, and he's a picky eater."

We all continued talking until Chiron stomped his hooves on the ground, getting everyone's attention.

"As you all know, we got a new horse, and a very special one at that! He's a cross between a Pegasus, and a unicorn. His name is Current." everyone nodded.

Then Chiron had a look of sorrow on his face, "And I'm sorry to say, that one of our hero's, Percy Jackson, is once again missing." The flames that reflected the campers mood turned black. Clarrise would never admit it, but it was not fair to Percy. He was a great guy, and he just finished a war, but it seemed the fates would never give him a break.

"We will be sending out search parties, so if you want to help. Please go to the bi-" Chiron was interrupted by a bright flash, and everyone averted their eyes. When we looked back, all 12 of the Olympians were standing before us. Whoa!

"My Lords." said Chiron giving them a horse bow, we all followed his example. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here!" asked Leo, typical Leo. "We all decided to come spend some time with our sons or daughters." replied Zeus.

"That's unexpected." I heard Jason say, I smirked, but silently agreeing with him. I saw Poseidon scan the crowd and frown, "Where's Percy?" he asked, everyone looked down. "What happened?!" he demanded, "Ummm….."

I saw Annabeth get up, "We found him missing this morning….again." Poseidon looked angry.

"Why of all the Half-bloods is it Percy?…Again!" he looked devastated, I noticed Hecate was there with them, and she looked a little…guilty! The other Olympians were comforting him.

Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper were crying, while Jason, Frank, and Leo were comforting them. Hazel and Piper were crying because Percy was like a brother to them. Annabeth was crying cause Percy was her boyfriend.

Once everyone settled down, Chiron went ahead with the announcements, "If anyone wants to volunteer for search parties, please go the Big House and sign a paper for me, so I know who's all going."

Chiron made it sound like we were going on a field trip.

After a couple more announcements we went back to eating, but no one had much of an appetite. Afterward almost half the camp went to the Big House to sign up for a search party. Including some of the Kings, and Queens **(I know this sounds weird, but work with me.- Christmascookie26)**

I too signed up. "Why are you signing up Clarisse?" asked Jason, why does he look so surprised?

"What! Am I not allowed to go searching for a camper?" I snapped, seriously, just because my dad hated him, and I fought with him sometimes, doesn't mean he I completely hate him. His kind of like a…friend. Of course I would deny it, but still we all just finished a war, even Percy doesn't deserve this.

"What do you know, she really does care!" said Leo with mock astonishment. I punched him.

Leo rubbed his shoulder mumbling under his breath, something about caring, and children of Ares.

"Look just because my dad hates him, doesn't mean I have too!" I said angrily, they look at me, actually astonished. "Are you telling us you don't actually hate Percy." Jason smirked. "What!? He's still annoying, and a punk! But he still my fr-…." I stopped myself in time.

"A what?" asked a smirking Leo, "Nothing!" I said hurriedly, "You were about to say friend!" said Jason.

"What, no I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!

"Yes you were." said Leo and Jason at the same time, "You consider Percy a friend!" said Jason, "The world is coming to an end!" joked Leo, they looked at each, "Rhyme!" they said in unison. Ever sense Leo finished the Argo II, they did this stupid thing when your trying to rhyme with the other person. Everyone got extremely annoyed, and Leo and Jason ended up getting their mouths, hands, and feet ducked tape, then being thrown in the lake.

"You guys don't know anything!" I said, I signed my name on the paper, and ran to the stables. "Stupid Boys…..stupid Leo….stupid Jason….stupid Percy!" I mumbled to myself. I went over to Current, he finished his apples, and seemed to be in a conversation with Blackjack.

I took off his bandages and examined his wounds, they were all healed, thanks to the awesome power of nectar. I've been spending too much time around Leo! "Well boy, me and you are going to go for a little ride." I didn't bother to saddle him up, we usually didn't saddle and of our Pegasus and Unicorns. We usually rode them bare back.

He noticed my anger, and when I was situated on his back, he sped out the stables and into the woods.

It felt amazing, the wind took my breath away, my surroundings blurred around me, the cold wind was like a slap in the face. It was awesome! Current zoomed through the forest, like nothing could stop him, and soon my anger drifted away with the wind.

I didn't want to stop, but I noticed Current was getting a little tired. Probable from his previously wounds, they were probable still sore. I stopped in a clearing, a small brook was running through the middle of the clearing.

He took long drinks from the brook, and I stroked his sides. "Leo and Jason just don't understand." I said suddenly, I don't know why I was talking to a horse, but I just did. "I mean, so what if my father, Ares, hates Percy. He is stupid, annoying, and a punk all the time. But I still consider him a fri…friend." It was nice to say the word friend. Being a child of Ares, people usually thought you were mean, and cared only for yourself.

So we didn't get many friends, "I just don't know if HE considers me a friend." Current looked at me a gave me a soft neigh. It felt nice to talk to someone, even if they probable didn't understand.

"Don't tell him I said this!" I said jokingly, but still some what serious. I didn't forget the fact, that Percy can understand horses.

I noticed the sky darkening, "Well we better get back.". I jumped back on Current and we ran back to Camp, I smiled, enjoying a little bit of freedom at last!

Percy (POV)

Wow! Clarrise considered me a friend! I wanted to tell her, that I too consider her a friend. Clarrise put me back in my stall, she said goodnight.

_Good night! _I said, even though she couldn't understand me. Clarrise is really nice, I was surprised she thought of me as a friend. I was also happy to consider her a friend.


	5. Percy Time Part 1- Percy & Annabeth

**Hi my viewers, I really appreciate your comments! I'll try to not put so many A/N in the story, so yeah! Here is chap 5, **

**Oh and by the way, there is not going to be any Percy/Clarrise in this story. Sorry if you wanted there to be, but I wanted to keep Percabeth alive! Okay well, peace out, stay weird- Christmascookie26**

Percy Time Part 1

Annabeth & Percy

Annabeth (POV)

I felt terrible! I lost Percy again. AGAIN! Last time he stayed away for 8 months, who knows how long he's going to be gone this time!

I was in my cabin, Athena, sulking, and moping about. I looked at the pictures of me, him, and our friends, I pinned on the wall by my bunk. There was a picture of all of friends around the camp fire, another one of us all at the beach. There were also single pictures. One of Grover, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Rachel, Leo, even Frank and Hazel, and…Percy.

Oh goodness Percy! I felt tears brim my eyes, _No! _I scolded/thought to myself, _Percy would not want you moping around, and feeling sorry for yourself. You should be trying to find him! _I remembered why I wasn't looking for him.

_**(flashback)**_

_**I woke up early, to go searching for Percy, with the search Parties. I had a backpack packed with everything I need, I ran through a mental checklist of things I didn't forget. **_

_**Chiron was assigning people to 3 different search parties. **_

_**will fly, while others ride Pegasus. **_

_**The second one is led by Leo, (surprisingly) who will be searching the ocean, with the Argo II.**_

_**The 3 is led by Clarrise, who will be searching for Percy on the ground. Like looking at Sally's house, even Rachel's house, which annoyed me, I mean really why would he be there! And of course we contacted Rachel, and Sally first, to give them a heads up. **_

_**Even Nico was participating, he would be searching the Underworld, which is the only place I don't want to find Percy, and will also be shadow traveling. **_

_**I walked up to the group, the people who saw me, gave me sympathetic looks. **_

_**I glared at them. **_

_**Chiron saw me, and once he finished speaking, he motioned for to come with him, probable to talk to me privately. **_

"_**Yes Chiron?" I asked, "Annabeth," he started "I don't think that it's a good idea for you go." he said. **_

"_**What! Why not?!"**_

"_**Because… I don't want you feeling depressed about not finding Percy, besides I might need your help here. The other campers still need someone to train them."**_

"_**But Chiron I want to help!" **_

_**We continued arguing, until Chiron finally persuading me. I watched the search Parties, as they went there separate ways. **_

_**(end of flashback)**_

That's why she's stuck here, waiting to get any news about Percy.

Finally I decided to get up and do something.

I wondered camp aimlessly, seeing if anything would spark my interest.

I saw the stables the stables her open, not all Pegasus were taken to help search. Hmmmm….

I entered the stables, I saw Current in one of the stables. Why didn't he go? I never rode a Alicorn before! Would it feel the same as riding a Pegasus? Or will it be different? One way to find out! Blackjack was also there, he didn't let anybody but Percy ride him!

I walked up to Current, he perked up at the sight of me coming. Weird! He looked like he was groomed. His body was smooth and silky, his wings were folded comfortably, and his horn looked sharpened.

"Hey boy! Me and you are going to go for a little ride."

I took him out of his stall, and jumped on his back. He walked out of the stables, and into the woods. After a few minutes of walking, I looked up at the clear, blue sky.

"Can we fly?" I asked, I probable looked crazy talking to a horse, but he looked more intelligent than I thought. He made a sort of horse nod, he unfurled his wings.

The look in his eyes, gave away an emotion of nervousness. Like he never flew before. He was hesitant. Then we launched in the air, we wobbled in the air.

I almost fell off a few times.

Then Current seemed to get the hang of it, and we were soon flying through the sky!

Current gave out a neigh of pleasure! He really seemed to be enjoying himself.

I felt energized, the wind howled in my ears. The cold wind woke me up, and I laughed! A good hearty laugh.

Percy (POV)

I must admit, I was a little nervous about flying!

I mean, I never done it before, and besides Annabeth was riding me! Would I flipped over, and she fell off! Then there was Zeus.

He might sense me in the sky, and blast me to bits. But Annabeth seemed to be desperate to get away from the world. So I gathered up the strength I could muster, and launched us into the air.

I was scared at first, I wobbled, and felt Annabeth almost fall off me a couple times! But I soon understood how to do it, and we were soaring through the sky.

I gave a whoop of pleasure, which probable sounded like a neigh to Annabeth. And the next moment made my heart melt, Annabeth laughed.

A good laugh, letting all of the problems in the world disappear. It made me happy, like I accomplished something!

I wish this day would never end.

Annabeth (POV)

(time skip)

I put Current back in the stables. I wished I could've stayed up in the sky, just riding Current until I could see Percy again. But I knew Chiron, and the campers would start wondering where I was. So me and Current went back.

I gave Current an apple, which he took happily. "Thanks for a good afternoon." I whispered, then left, with a smile on my face.


	6. Percy Time Part 2- Percy & Leo

**Hello viewers, how chap 6, I just love Percy time! Anyway this chap with be…Leo & Percy! So enjoy, Peace out, stay weird- Christmascookie26.**

Chap 6 (the next day after Annabeth & Percy)

Percy time- Leo & Percy

Leo (POV)

I was exhausted! I just spent the entire day looking for Percy on the Argo II, but we found nothing. We descended down to Camp Half-Blood, the people who were on the Argo II with me dragged their feet around.

Once we were on the ground, Chiron galloped toward us, his face was full of hope. He looked at me "Find anything?", I shook my head, his face fell. "Well you must be tired and hungry! Dinner will be soon, go rest up." Our search party trudged to our cabins, for some well deserved rest.

I collapsed on my bed, it was 7:00, another hour before dinner, I shut my eyes. Darkness soon took over, I welcomed it at first, but I can just say one thing…..Half-blood dreams suck!

_**My dream started like this…. I was in a room. It was a nice room! It looked like a work/science lab! There was sets of colorful liquids, everywhere, there was plants everywhere, a chemistry set, and some purple liquid bubbled on a stove. **_

_**A figure was hunched over a table, I could tell it was a girl, she was looking at a book, muttering some words, and adding drops of something into a container of blue liquid. "Have to hurry." I heard her mutter. "They'll figure it out sooner or later! Then I'll be in trouble." Why would she get in trouble?**_

_**Then my dream shifted, I saw Percy! He was sitting on the beach, suddenly he got up and uncapped riptide, and walked in the words. I heard shouts, then a flash, then I woke up! **_

I sat up in bed, I was a little sweaty. It was 7: 30, wow! I slept for only 30 minutes, it seemed longer! He laid down again, but sleep was replaced by questions.

_Who was that lady? What was she doing? Why will she get in trouble, _then _Why did Percy go in the woods? What were all those noise? What was that flash? _the next question surprised me, _Are they connected?_ I needed answers and fast!

I leaped out of bed, I need to find Annabeth! I ran out of my cabin and to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door, and Annabeth's brother Malcolm answered.

"Yes!?' he asked

"Is Annabeth here?" I asked,

"Nope, bu-"

He didn't finish as I ran off, I searched everywhere. Does that mean she's missing too!? Crap! I need to find Chiron.

I sped to the Big House! I saw Chiron sitting with Mr. D playing pinochle, of course Chiron was winning. They saw me coming, "Ah, Leo, what brings you here?" asked Chiron.

"I think Annabeth is missing! I've looking for her everywhere, she's not at her cabin, her brother doesn't know where she is. She's not at the arena or th-"

Chiron cut me off, "She's not missing Leo, she visiting Sally, Percy's mother." said Chiron with a smile.

"Oh…."

My face was burning, I just made a fool of myself in front of Chiron. "You look a little stressed Leo. Why don't you go for a little ride." Chiron suggested.

"I guess."

I ran off, so they didn't see my embarrassed face, and made my way to the stables. I saw a couple Pegasus, but something black caught my eye. It was Current. He looked restless in his stall. Like he was having nightmares **(night-MARES! Get it! No. Fine.) **too! I walked over to him.

"Hey Current, you look a little restless. How bout a ride."

I took him out of his stall, and got on his back. I felt weird, and awkward, I don't usually don't ride horses.

I nudged Current forward, he started trotting, I ashamed to admit- I was a little scared. Now your probable thinking, the great Supreme Captain of the Argo II, son of Hephaestus, fire user….is afraid of riding a horse. Well I'm not the best at riding a horse. I almost fell off, which increased my fear.

It was like Current understood my feelings, he slowed down and was careful, so I didn't fall off. Once my heart rate lowed down, I started to actually enjoy riding. But I was a little lonely, there was no one to talk too!

"So, how's it going Current?" I asked, I hoped nobody was listening, Leo Valdez goes crazy! Found in woods talking to a horse!

"Sorry if I'm a pain, I can't really ride a horse. Actually I'm terrified of horses, I don't even know why I'm riding a horse." Current made a sound, that was almost like….laughing!

"Don't start laughing at me! At least I'm not a smelly horse, who goes to the bathroom where ever they want!" I huffed.

Current made an angry snort, and bucked. I clung to his mane! He made that laughing sound again.

"You won this time!" I said, I heard the conch horn, signaling for dinner. "We better get back! I can't be late for Dinner again."

Current neighed, as if he was saying _Hang on tight! _Then he ran at a blinding speed, I clung to his mane, and shut my eyes tight! I may or may not have screamed a little.

Then the next thing I knew, we were in front of the stables. I jumped off him, which ended up with me and my face in the dirt.

"That never happened!" I said, Current nickered and walked in the stables, and into his stall.

I ran to the Dining Pavilion, just in time for dinner.

Percy (POV)

So much blackmail!


	7. Percy Time Part 3- Percy & Jason pt 1

**Hi, thank you for all your reviews! I love them! Anyway this one is Jason & Percy, muhahahahahahah! This is going to be so fun! **

Chap 7

Percy Time- Jason & Percy Pt 1

Jason (POV)

I was having a bed day. It's been a complete month sense Percy went missing, and the camps were depressed, they weren't even close to finding Percy, and on top of that, I got in a fight with Piper.

(flashback)

_I was walking to my cabin, Zeus, when my girlfriend Piper stopped me. She had brown cropped hair, with eyes that changed color. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, even though she tried not to appear pretty, she always looked beautiful. _

"_Hey Piper, what's up?" I asked casually, she smiled and my heart skipped a beat, _

"_Um Jason, I was wondering, if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow. I already talked with Chiron and it's all right with him." she said excitedly. _

"_Oh ummm…"_

"_What's the matter Jason?" asked Piper, her smiled faltered. _

"_I was going to keep looking for Percy, me, Leo, and a couple others planned on taking the Argo II and going to look around the ocean again."_

_Piper frowned, "But, Jason can't you take a little day off…..I haven't spent time with you, for a long time." _

_I suddenly became irritated, "Piper we need to find Percy, the whole camp Is depressed sense he's been gone. Besides I don't always have to be with you! I have more important things to do." I clamped my hand over my mouth, but it was too late._

_Piper looked at me bleary eyed, "Fine, sense you don't want to be with me! Then were over!" she started to run off, but I grabbed her hand. _

"_No! Piper I didn't mean it, I was ju-" _

"_No Jason! Sense you don't always have to be with me, and have more important things to do. Just leave me alone, and don't ever talk to me again!" Charmspeak flowed through her words, I couldn't speak. _

_Piper yanked her arm from my grip, and she ran off, tears dripped from her eyes. _

_(end of flashback)_

I mentally killed myself, "I'm such an idiot!" I said angrily, pounding my head against a tree. "hey dude, have mercy on the tree!" said a voice that belonged to none other than, Leo!

"Leo, please leave me alone!" I said holding my throbbing head in my hands. "No can do superman." he sat down besides me. "What's the matter?" he asked.

I sighed, and explained to him what happened. "Wow! You really ruined her future relationship, probable to never get back together, I was looking forward to tending your children, I wanted to be called Uncle Leo, and-" Leo stopped abruptly at my glare.

"I'm not helping." he announced,

"Duh!"

I put my head in my hands again, and sighed, tears threatened to spill. "I'm not the best at giving advice," said Leo, "but I do know, from experience, that a nice good Pegasus ride clears your mind. Then afterward you can try to reason with Piper again.".

"That's not bad actually." said Jason. Leo grinned like he won the lottery. "Well, I'll take your advice. I'll be back in an hour or so." then I ran off.

I went to the stables, but they were empty. Only then did I realize, a couple campers took the Pegasus, and unicorns on a walk, they were mostly cramped up from staying the stables. What do I do now?

I looked up at the sky, I've never had a problem with flying before. I launched myself into the air, I looked at Camp from above. I was actually enjoying myself. Suddenly I heard, "Watch out!" I looked down in time to see a….water balloon hurtling toward me, before I blocked out.

Conner POV

Me and Travis were going to pull a prank on Demeter's Cabin, probable because Katie Gardener's there, Travis LOVES to play pranks on her, but I know it's because he has a crush on her.

We filled some water balloons up with some knock out powder, we may or may not have stolen. We were going to launch them over at the Cabin, while they were out attending to the strawberry patch. Then when they were knocked cold, we would go pants a couple boys, dye some hair, and much more. It was going to be awesome!

"Ready Travis?" I asked

"Ready Conner!" we smirked our signature smirk that would give anyone a run for their money.

We set up our catapult, and put some of the balloons in it, I was just about to pull the button releasing the balloons when I voice said "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Chiron." Travis said, I spun around knocking the button and hit the catapult pointing it upward.

I saw as the balloons launched into the sky heading to Jason! "Watch out!" Travis yelled, but it was too late it hit Jason, knocking him out cold. Jason started plummeting toward the ground unconscious, and there was nothing anyone could do.

**I'm going to stop right there, as a cliffhanger! I'll make pt 2 later, so for now, enjoy pt 1! Peace out, stay weird, and write your imagination- Christmascookie26 =)**


	8. Percy Time part 4- Percy & Jason pt 2

**Hi my viewers, how was chapter 8. What do you think is going to happen. Oh and by the way, THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS! I absolutely, positively, really, truly, love comments! It make my world better when you comment, I know I'm being cheesy, but-sniff sniff- I just love comment, sorry can you give me a moment- sob sob sob- okay I'm better. ****J**** continue commenting, peace out, stay weird, and write your imagination- Christmascookie26.**

Chapter 8

Percy time pt 4- Percy and Jason pt 2

_I saw as the balloons launched into the sky heading to Jason! "Watch out!" Travis yelled, but it was too late it hit Jason, knocking him out cold. Jason started plummeting toward the ground unconscious, and there was nothing anyone could do. _

Percy (POV)

I was in the strawberry fields, eating the strawberry's from the bushes as the Demeter cabin went around attending to all the bushes. I was enjoying the nice day until I heard, "Watch out!". I looked up as something exploded in a flying Jason's face. He started falling to the ground.

I panicked inside, Jason was like a brother to me, I couldn't let him die! The next thing I knew I was in the sky, I soared over to Jason. I was almost to him.

If I didn't get to Jason soon, I would miss my chance to save him. I pushed myself harder. I zoomed over to Jason and caught him on my back just in time. I let the breath out I realized I was holding. I slowed down.

I flew to the ground, and landed softly making sure Jason won't fall off. I realized a most of the camp was watching, and was staring awestruck at me. Suddenly a small applause sparked through the crowd, and people surged forward to help.

I felt them take Jason from my back, and soon practically everyone was petting, staying how good of a horse I was. If horses could blush, I would be scarlet red.

An Apollo kid put some ambrosia in Jason's mouth, and Jason's eyes snapped open. He looked around confused, "What happened?" he groaned. Travis and Connor retold the story, they exaggerated to much if you ask me. **(of course percy would think that, because he Is loyal and modest. ****J****). **

Once they finished, Jason was staring at me gratefully. "It was awesome!" Travis finished, Jason glared at him.

"And who was it, who launched that water balloon?"

Travis and Conner gulped, "I think I hear Hermes calling us." said Travis, "Yeah, got to go bye!" the two twins sped away from Jason as fast as they could.

"I'll get them later." muttered Jason.

"Samantha can you take Current back to the stables?" Chiron asked a Demeter girl, "Chiron can I take him back to the stables?" asked Jason.

"I don't know Jason! Are you sure your feeling alright?" asked Chiron,

"I'm feeling fine." Jason gave Chiron a convincing grin.

Chiron sighed in defeat.

"Alright, take him back to the stables. Everyone else, continue your activities!" then resumed there normal jobs. Jason put a rope around my neck and started leading me to the stalls.

Jason (POV)

I couldn't help but feel in debt to Current. He saved my life. SAVED MY LIFE! I could have died if it weren't for him.

"Thank you for saving my life Current. I'm in debt to you." I whispered, he nudged me, and neighed. I wish Percy was here, he could tell me what Current is saying.

I brought Current to his stall and gave him a bag of oats, Current looked disgustedly at it. I remembered what Clarrise said about him being a picky eater. I smirked, and gave him an assortment of fruits instead.

"Thanks again! I'll come by later. Bye!" I said to Current, he nickered and continued eating his food.

I ran out, I realized that when ever you have a near-death experience, you feel really good afterward. Weird!

Now that I feel better, I need to find Piper!

(later)

Piper was running toward me, she jumped in my arms. "Oh goodness Jason! I heard what happened, I've been looking for you forever! Are you okay?" Piper said, I chuckled

"I'm fine Pipes, really!"

We stared I into each others eyes **(cheesy alert!) **

"I'm sorry," we said in unison.

"Look Pipes I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I've just been really stressed these last few weeks, and I sorry if I made you feel lonely, and uncared for." I blurted out.

"I'm sorry too! I should've been more considerate, I know you've been stressed about finding Percy, I should be supporting you, and-" I cut her off with a kiss. She kissed back.

We broke apart from lack of air, "Looks like we understand each other!" I smirked, "yeah."

I started walking aimlessly just enjoying each other comfort,  
"Oh and remind me to give Current a kiss for saving you." joked Piper, "You telling me you have a thing for horses." I also joked,

We laughed, unaware that we walked by the stables.

Percy (POV)

Piper's giving me a kiss! I hope Annabeth doesn't find out!

**Whadda think? Please review. PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE! Anyway until net time, ****J**


	9. Percy Time part 5: Percy & Nico

**Hi people, sorry if updates have been slow. I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so here's one! **

**Disclaimer- **

**Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Leo: Oohhh! Me, me, me, me!**

**Me: Annabeth do you want to?**

**Annabeth: I'm busy!**

**(Annabeth leaves)**

**Leo: Me! I want to! Pick me!**

**Me: What about you Thalia?**

**Thalia: Sorry Artemis is summoning me.**

**(Thalia leaves)**

**Leo: I want to! Please pick me! Me! **

**Me: Okay then Percy, do you want to!**

**Percy: Why don't you?**

**Leo: I do!**

**Me: Cause it breaks my heart that I don't own you!**

**Percy: Oh, okay I'll do the disclaimer. **

**Leo: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I wanted to! **

**Percy: Christmascookie26 does NOT own any of the Percy Jackson, or Hero's of Olympus characters! Rick Riordan does. **

**Me: (sob)**

**Leo: (grumble)**

**Percy: (smile)**

Chapter 9

Percy Time pt 5: Percy & Nico

Nico (POV)

I was exhausted! I've been shadow traveling everywhere looking for Percy, and it's time I follow my motto, With great power, comes the great need to take a nap! **(that's in The last Olympian)**.

I shadow traveled to camp, which was NOT a good idea, seeing how tired I was before. I slumped out of a tree and just landed on the ground face first. I moaned in the dirt.

I was in a small pasture by the Stables for the Pegasus, and Unicorn to graze. The Pegasus and Unicorn's within a 5 foot radius immediately backed away from me. Sense I was son of Hades Lord of the Underworld, horses usually didn't like me.

But I was surprised when that new horse, Current, trotted over to me. He didn't seemed scared at all. I looked at him, which took too much strength, all I could do was stay in the dirt.

He knelt down by me, and motioned to his back with his head. Smart horse. He was telling me to get on his back, then maybe he can take me to my cabin.

I got to my knees which made me almost past out. But I managed to crawl over to Current and plop on his back. He got up carefully, and I clung to his neck.

I've never rode a horse before, I was sort of nervous, and maybe scared. I once saw a camper fall off a flying Pegasus, he broke one arm, both of his legs, a rib, and a couple fingers. Current wasn't flying, but I could still get hurt with I fell off.

The other horses neighed in surprised at Current, and Current just nickered at them. He carefully walked out of the Pasture, and over by the stables.

He stopped and looked at the Big House and the Cabins, like he was deciding which on to go to. Current bucked the tiniest bit to get my attention. I was resting my head on his neck, and I snapped it up when he bucked, which caused me to get extremely dizzy.

"Take me to my Cabin!" I mumbled, I didn't know if Current understood, I mean, he's just a horse. But he walked over to the cabins, some of the campers looked at me in surprise.

"Hay Nico, are you seriously riding a horse?" asked Chris walking over to me. "No, I'm riding a cow!" I said sarcastically. Current stopped and huffed annoyed.

"No offense Current." I said. It looked like Current rolled his eyes, but continued walking.

"Well I never thought I'd see you riding a horse Nico. Have fun!" then Chris went back to join his friends. "Have fun my as-" but Current neighed loudly interrupting my sentence.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

The dizziness drifted away, and I sat up. It was peaceful today, no monster attacks, it was warm, but no one seemed in a good mood. Because of Percy. "Percy had a really big impact on this camp." I found myself saying aloud, Current perked up, "Everyone is so sad with out him, I guess I don't blame them. He may be annoying, and…..clueless." Current huffed. "But he's still nice, and funny. And like a brother to me." Current looked surprised.

**(okay in this fanfic there is no Nico loves Percy. Nico just thinks of Percy like a brother, so sorry Perico lovers.)**

"Just don't tell him I said that. My ego of the dark, mysterious, moody, heartless, son of Hades with be down the toilet." Nico half joked and half frowned.

I stopped talking and found myself enjoying the horse ride. I was disappointed when Current stopped in front of Hades Cabin.

I slid off his back, my legs fell asleep during the ride, and I would have fell again if Current hadn't steadied me.

"Thanks." I said and patted his nose.

Then I walked inside my cabin.

Percy (POV)

I felt ashamed! I always thought Nico was just sad, and moody, but it seems he isn't like that at all. I felt his mood shift during the ride, he went from moody, and sad, to happy, and relaxed. I could almost imagine him having that childish grin I saw when we first found Nico.

I just hope he knows, I consider him a brother as well.

With these thoughts in my head, I cantered back to the Pasture.

**Sorry if this Chapter was lame. But I needed to get Nico in there, sorry if you wanted Perico but I just don't ship them. Anyway who should be in my next chapter- **

**Thalia**

**Hazel and jealous Arion **

**Frank**

**Reyna **

**Or maybe Octavian (I don't know if you spell it that way)**

**Please tell!**

**Bye. **


	10. Percy Time Part 6: Percy, Hazel, & Arion

**Hi viewers, how's it going. Sorry If I haven't been updating fast enough, I've just been busy, busy, busy. Anyway this chapter is going to be… Hazel and Arion (who's jealous) heeheehee! This is going to be fun!**

**Disclaimer-**

**Me: Okay, it's time for the disclaimer.**

**Leo: I WANT TO DO IT! **

**Me: I debating on whether Annabeth or Jason should do it. Hmmmm. **

**Leo: NO! Let me, please! **

**Me: Annabeth, do you want to do it?**

**Annabeth: Sorry Christmascookie, I thinking of different architect designs for Olympus. There's this one coliseum that I thi-**

**Me: okay, okay don't go into a big old lecture. What about you Jason. **

**Leo: NO! Jason say no. If you are my friend you will say no! **

**Jason: Come on Leo, I want to say the disclaimer. Is my best friend really going to not let me say it. *sad face***

**Leo:…Fine! You can say it *grumble***

**Jason: YAY! Okay Christmascookie does not only any of the PJ characters or Hero's of Olympus characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**Me: *breaks down and cry's* it's not fair! I deserve to own you guys! *weep* **

**Leo: Yeah, yeah yeah. You want to own us, we know. But will you please shut up!**

**Me: *glares at Leo***

**Leo: Your so annoying!**

**Me: Arrg! *attacks Leo***

**Jason: No Christmascookie! Do not bite Leo's arm!**

**Leo: OWWWW! SHE BIT MY ARM! **

**Me: You gonna pay for saying I'm annoying *punches Leo in the face***

**Jason: *runs to go save Leo* Christmascookie no pinching, No don't kick Leo there! Ow. **

**Leo:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

Chapter 10:

Percy Time Part 6: Hazel and Percy

Hazel (POV)

I rode Arion into Camp Half-Blood, we have been searching all over the coast for Percy. Finally we decided to go back to camp half-blood, me and Arion.

I reported my progress with Chiron, then I decided to run around camp with Arion until Travis and Conner decided to spray us with water. Anyway we were in the middle of chasing Conner and Travis who were running for the life's.

Literally, Arion didn't appreciate getting wet, and almost ran Conner and Travis over, but I saw a flicker of what looked like black hair. I immediately stopped Arion in hopes that it would be Percy. It was only Current.

I sighed disappointed, Current looked at us. Arion noticed Current's horn and wings and made a small bow, which surprised me, from what Percy told me, Arion isn't at all respectful. Well except to me.

I rode all the horses and Unicorns at CBH **(sorry, I just got annoyed of writing Camp Half-Blood.)** besides Current. Hmmmm.

I got off of Arion, he looked confused. "Sorry Arion, I'm just going to go ride Current for a while." Arion huffed and pawed the ground. "It's okay boy, I'm just going to ride him for a bit." he didn't approve. "Why don't you go find Conner and Travis, the guys who sprayed YOU." I said, that got him. He sped off to go track down the two sons of Hermes.

I walked over to Current and climbed on top of him. I nudged his sides, and he sped into the forest. He was dodging trees and leaping over fallen logs and streams like a pro. He was going almost as fast as Arion. Of course Arion is a little faster, but Current's fast enough for my liking.

I laughed, I haven't laughed or really smiled sense Percy was gone. It felt good.

We slowed down soon and just walked. "I miss Percy so much." I found myself saying aloud. "He's probable the half-blood I admire the most. He nice, sweet, powerful, and modest." Current lifted his head proudly.

"Don't tell anyone this," I said, "But I used to have a crush on Percy." Current stopped, but then continued.

"But I have Frank, and he's good enough for me." I said thinking of Frank, and how sweet he is.

I looked at my solid gold watch encrusted with diamonds, and other gems, a gift from my dad Pluto, or if your Greek Hades, but Arion almost ate it one time, nearly took my arm off.

It was almost time for Dinner. "Come on, we got to get back." then we sped off.

I dropped Current off by the stables. Then ran off.

Current (POV)

I was about to go into the stables before Arion stepped in front of me.

"Hi Arion." I spoke to him.

"_Don't expect me to bow to you this time &*^%," _Arion sneered.

"Umm…okay. Anyway I need to get in my stall." I tried walked around him but he just stepped in my path again.

"_She's never going to like you!" _he said,

"Who?" I asked.

"_Hazel of course! I'm her &*$^ horse! And I'll always be her &^*$%# horse! And NO ONE is going to take her away from me!" _he insisted.

"I don-" then it dawned on me "Your jealous!" I said,

"_WHAT! %$# No!"_

"Yes you are! Your jealous. You think I'm replacing you."

"_NO! There's nothing special about you. There's not a $#&% thing to be jealous of you about!"_

"Look Arion, I'm not taking your place. Hazel just wanted to take a ride. I'm sure she'll pick you over me any day"

"_Don't try to play innocent with me! Your planning something, your trying to get Hazel to replace me. Well it %&*#$ sure isn't going to happen."_

He walked over to the Hades cabin, pushing me roughly as he did.

I heard him muttering some…..colorful words as he went.

I walked in the stables, the other Pegasus and Unicorns looked at me worried. "Are you okay Milord?" asked a small Pegasus. They must have heard me and Arion's _conversation. _

"Yes, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about." I reassured. They all calmed down. I went in my stall beside Blackjack.

"Stupid horse! Talking to you that way, he pushed you too!" Blackjack ranted, "If I get my hooves on him, he's going to pay for doing that to ya! Just you wait and see boss!"

"It's okay Blackjack," I reassured again "I'm fine, he was just jealous, he thought Hazel was replacing him for me."

"Still!"

"Blackjack, would if you thought I was replacing you for another Pegasus. Wouldn't you get up set, and jealous. You'd probable confront the Pegasus just like Arion did to me. He was just blowing hot air."

"I guess I let him get away with it. At least for now Boss." Blackjack said.

I nodded, a bag of assorted fruit lay in my stall. I ate, then went to sleep, while thinking_, If I told Frank, Hazel had a crush on me. Would he turn into a tiger and rip me to shreds?_

**Traditional Seaweed Brain question. Anyway who should I do now?**

**Frank-**

**Reyna-**

**Octavian-**

**Or Thalia-**

**Comment and choose. Thank you and peace out! **


	11. Prcy Time part 7: Percy and Octavian

**Hi my viewers, well I decided to do this one with Octavian. Besides, my beloved viewers wanted it so. I'll do what you want. Anyway I'll do my disclaimer, sadly. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Leo: Ugh! I feel horrible, **

**Jason: Well you did just get out of the infirmary. **

**Leo: And who put me there? *glares at Christmascookie)**

**Me: What? *innocent face***

**Me: Anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer. **

**Leo: I'm not even going to ask!**

**Me: Leo? Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Leo: You want me to do the disclaimer? *disbelief***

**Me: Consider it a I'm-sorry-for-beating-you-up present. **

**Leo: Okay!**

**Me: So do you forgive me?**

**Leo: Maybe, **

**Me: Please forgive me!**

**Leo: I guess, maybe**

**Me: Please. **

**Leo: Maybe**

**Me: Please**

**Leo: Maybe**

**Me: Pl-**

**Jason: Oh for Jupiter's sake. Christmascookie doesn't own the PJ series or the HOO series. **

**Leo: I wanted to do it *pouts, sobs***

**Me: *glares at Jason***

**Jason: What? He wouldn't do it! **

Chapter 11

Percy Time part 7: Percy and Octavian

The 1 competition

Annabeth (POV)

I was so excited. I haven't been in a long time.

Camp is having our first activity sense Percy was gone, we were going to have a Horse competitions.

The 1 competition is a Bunking Competition. We will get a bunch of Pegasus or Unicorns, the competitors will pick on. Chiron, being half horse, told them to try and buck their rider off. The person who stays on their horse the longest wins. The games were being held in the Arena.

We decided to do it now to lift the Campers spirits, and sense Percy's not here. He can't pity the contestants and tell the horses to go a little easy.

Anyway me, Jason, and Chris were the judges of the competition. The conch horn blew signaling the start of the contest.

I stood up and silenced the roaring crowd of half-bloods and surprisingly the Kings & Queens.

"Hello everyone," I began "And welcome to our first Camp Horse Competition. We welcome the Romans, and hope they have a wonderful time. We are holding this competition in honor of Our victory over Gaea, and our missing Camper…Percy Jackson. Now I hope your ready to have fun, cause get ready to party GREEK STYLE!

I got an energetic crowd as an answer. "Let the competition begin!'

Jason and Chris read off the contestants names.

"Piper McLean" **(I'm not sure if that's right!" **Jason reluctantly said

"Clarrise LaRue" Chris said reluctantly

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano"

"Thalia Grace"

"Octavian" **(I don't think the books mention his last name) **surprisingly.

"And Hazel Levesque."

The roar of the crowd was deafening.

"Up first is, Piper…."

Octavian (POV)

I couldn't believe I was doing this!

Reyna asked me to do this, she said we have to make peace with the Greeks, and to join the their silly contests. Of course I refused to join a stupid competition. But then she commanded me to. I can't ignore an order.

So now I'm here, in a stupid line waiting to be called to ride.

Finally I hear "Octavian"

Let's get this over with.

I walk out, but nobody cheers. The Greeks are probable turning my fellow Romans against me! They will pay!

3 separate pens. One with Unicorns, the second with Pegasus, and the third was that new horse…Cupid…Connor….. I think it was Current.

I've seen people riding Current, he seems harmless.

"I pick that one," I say pointed at the Alicorn.

A half-blood takes Current out of his cage, and I jump on his back.

His ears flatten, and he looks at me alarmingly. Like he hates me. But why would he hate me! He's just a stupid horse, they don't have feelings.

Jason blows a whistle, I waited for Current to start bucking, and running like all the other horses. But he doesn't move a muscle.

The crowd looks around confused. I sat up, relaxing my tense muscles. It stayed like that for a moment.

"Smack him! Kick him! Do something!" someone from the crowd suggested.

A whip was off to my side, I picked it up and brought down on Current's flank.

He whinnied in alarm. And sprang into action.

He started bucking, and running so hard I dropped the whip and clung to his mane with all my might.

I heard a high pitched screaming, I later realized was me.

He bucked extra hard and I went flying.

I landed on my face 5 yards away. I groaned in the dirt.

The crowd cheered, but not for me. For Current. They started chanting his name "Current! Current! Current!".

At this point I was annoyed. I was the one riding him, they should be cheering for me.

"Stupid, worthless, good-for-nothing horse!" I screamed.

Current looked at me mad. He then charged me.

I screamed and started running toward the exit.

I hurried and jumped into the stands for safety, but not before Current kicked me in the butt.

He huffed satisfied. Then trotted back to his pen.

I expected people to start worrying about me, making sure I was alright. Instead they were watching a video of me riding Current, screaming my head off.

"You scream like a girl!" laughed Travis…or Connor….I can't tell which is which. The crowds erupted in laughter.

I stormed/limped/walked out of the arena. I butt hurts like Pluto!

Current (POV)

Octavian got what he deserved.

When he first got on me, I didn't really want to hurt him. I mean he could seriously get hurt if I bucked him to hard. I'm not that mean.

But then he whipped me! Maybe I am that mean! I bucked him as hard as I could. That whip hurt like Hades!

Once I'm-if I'm turned back into a human, I'm gonna ride Camp Half-Blood of any whips.

He landed a couple yards away from me. The crowd started chanting my name, and if horses could blush, I would be redder than Grover when he's embarrassed.

Then he practically insulted me and the horses! So I charged him and bucked him in the butt. Hahaha take that Octavian. Point 1 for Percy, Point 0 for Octavian.

I trotted back toward my pen, and waited for the competition to continue.

But suddenly there was a flash and Hecate appeared.

"I have an important announcement concerning Percy Jackson!" Everyone looked at her dead serious. All I thought was _What is Hecate planning?_

**Okay guys, how did it go. Are you satisfied with Percy and Octavian. Well what do you think Hecate is planning. Wait and find out! **


	12. Hecate comes clean

**Okay, by your reviews I can tell you guys are liking my story. But please, if any person out there that like my story, can you please review. I absolutely love comments. **

**Now the for Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay, Leo you can say the disclaimer this time. **

**Leo: Thank you. *christmascookies leaves to go get brownies* Chris-**

**Annabeth: Leo I need you to create something for me! **

**Leo: Annabeth I kind of in the middle of someth-**

**Jason: Hey Leo, Jupiter just gave me an X-box for my birthday! Wanna come play some Halo!**

**Leo: Not now Jason, I'm-**

**Hazel: Leo can you go build a fire? it's freezing!**

**Leo: In a minute Haze-**

**Frank: Leo! Athena's looking for you! She needs you to make something, she would have your dad do it, but he's busy.**

**Leo: So am I. Now-**

**Percy: Leo, I can show that cool Skate Board Store now. **

**Leo: Can we do it late-**

**Everyone: COME ON LEO! *takes Leo away***

***Christmascookie comes back with brownies***

**Me: Leo I brought brownies! Did you do the disclaimer? Leo? Leo? Where'd he go? *looks around* Ummm okay. I don't own any of the PJ characters or the HOO series. Now I have to go find Leo. **

Chapter 12

Hecate comes clean.

Hecate (POV)

I decided it's time to tell the truth. Percy didn't need to have to hide his identity, because of my pride.

All the half-bloods and Kings looked at me. I saw Current/Percy looking at me from in a pen.

_What are you doing? _Percy asked telepathically.

_**I decided they should know the truth**__. _I replied.

_Are you sure? _he asked.

_**Yes. **_

I stepped up.

"I have some news. About the whereabouts of Percy Jackson." the campers burst into excited whispers. Once they quieted down, I continued.

"He has been here the entire time." the campers looked at each other confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Poseidon.

"Okay. Percy is right there!" I said pointing at Current. Everyone looked at me like I've gone insane, probably looked that way too.

"Do you feel well Hecate?" asked Apollo "I can give you a quick check up."

"I feel fine!" I snapped annoyed.

They looked at me doubtful. I sighed.

"I swear on the Styx that Current is Percy." I promised.

They all looked at Percy who shifted his feet/hooves uncomfortable.

"Explain yourself." thundered Zeus **(hahahahahahahaha, thundered, hahaha. You get it? No!? Fine!)**

I explained to them what happened. Me being mad with Poseidon, Percy confronting me, me getting mad and turning him into a horse, finally the deal he made not to tell anyone. Afterward, I swore on the River Styx that it was all true.

They all looked at Current, "Percy?" they questioned.

He gave a horse nod. Everyone surged forward and gave Percy a hug.

"Perseas Jackson!" yelled Annabeth. Percy backed away nervously, his ears pressed against his head.

"You are the most stupid, idiotic, seaweed brain boyfriend in the history of boyfriends!" she said giving Percy a hug.

"Yeah Percy, you have no idea how worried we were." said Leo slapping Percy's flank playfully. Percy jumped a little, and flicked his tail into Leo's face. Everyone laughed as Leo spit horse hair out of his mouth.

Percy neighed, "Percy, we can't speak horse." said Jason. Percy nickered annoyed.

"I think I can help you with that." said Poseidon, he muttered something in Greek, a gust of sea air swept over everyone, then it was gone.

"Okay, let's see if it worked. Percy say something!" said Hazel

"Like what?" we heard Percy say. It worked.

Everyone cheered.

Soon he was bombarded with questions.

"Guys, leave him alone. Now we have a celebration to put on!" said Annabeth. Everyone calmed down and went back in their seats. Percy stayed in his pen, he still wanted be part of the competitions.

"And now we'll announce the winner of the Horse Bucking Competition." said Annabeth.

Octavian returned to the Arena and was glaring and Percy.

Jason and Chris handed Annabeth a note,

"And the winner his….that's surprising! The winner is…Octavian!"

Everyone cheered and Octavian looked dumbfounded. He went up to collect his prize.

Octavian (POV)

I couldn't believe it! I actually won.

I walked up to that girl…..Annabeth and she gave me a trophy with a bucking horse on top. The crowd cheered again.

As I walked off I thought to myself _Maybe the Greeks aren't as bad as I think, maybe. _

**Yeah, Octavian is starting to like the Greeks. Anyway please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thank you! **


	13. Percy enters the Grooming Competition

**Hi again. Holy crap! I love your comments, I was reading them and I was so happy and I thought I was going to burst. I love your comments so much I can't even put it in words. A couple of viewers I would like to thank is….**

**Silver Ocean Jackson (I really like your comments)**

**Clarrise Daughter of Ares (I appreciate you a lot)**

**Random Demi-god (I'm happy you took the time to comment)**

**CouplesAroundMeButMe (thank you so much)**

**All the guests (thank you for reading this, and checking to see if I update)**

**Ginny Jackson and FairyGurl (You're the best)**

**Metheperson7 (I absolutely love your comments)**

**HDBookworm12 (your appreciated)**

**And Callie. (I'll take your advice, maybe)**

**Anyway on with the disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Guys, were a hit! *to the HOO Crew***

**HOO crew: Excuse us?**

**Me: Were a hit! They love my story.  
**

**Percy: Who does?**

**Annabeth: Her viewers Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: Oh yeah! I didn't know she even had any viewers!**

**Me: Of course I have viewers, *huff* anyway, someone has to do the disclaimer. And it's going to be…**

**Leo: Not gonna be me, **

**Me: Leo! **

**Leo: Finally! Hurray. Okay, Christmascookie26 doesn't own any of the PJ characters, or HOO characters. **

**(HOO crew cheers)**

**Me: And now, none of you guys can be here anymore. **

**HOO crew: WHAT! WHY?**

**Me: Silence! Be gone! *snaps fingers and HOO crew disappears* aww finally peace and quiet. **

Chapter 13: Percy enters the Grooming Contest **(I'm so evil!)**

Percy (POV)

They just found out I was human. Finally! I don't think I could've kept that secret in for long.

Now I was waiting for the contest to continue.

"Okay guys, the next competition is the Horse Grooming Contest. Here is how it goes.

You can get either a Unicorn or a Pegasus, and your going to groom them and make them presentable. Afterward you will show off your work, the horses will be shown to the judges. Try to show off as much as you can. You may get into groups of 6 or less. You have 2 hours. Now go get your horses!"

I'm so happy I'm not in that. I looked over and saw Thalia, Leo, Nico, Hazel, and Frank walking over to me. Oh schist!

I started walking away.

"Stop where you are Percy!" I hear Thalia yell. I stopped in my tracks.

"Yes Thalia?" I asked innocently. They all smirked at me.

"Ready for some major grooming?" asked Leo.

My eyes widened, "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no. And NO!"

"Oh come on Percy." said Nico.

"No!"

"Please Percy." said Frank

"No!"

"Pretty please Percy!" begged Hazel doing a puppy dog face.

I sighed defeated.

"Fine." they led me away.

(okay I'm going to skip a little)

"Percy hold still!" demanded Thalia. Right now Thalia and Nico were scrubbing me down with brushes.

"Oh come on Thalia! Do you know how weird it is for people to scrub you from head to tail **(hahaha! I have Percy talking like a true horse!)**. It's not that great!"

"Come on! Were almost done!" said Nico

I pawed the ground annoyed.

I looked over and saw Hazel coming over with some bows. Oh Hades NO!

"There is no way I'm going to wear bows in my mane **(hahaha! Am I the only on enjoying this?)**!" I stated.

"Come on Percy, it'll make you look pretty!"

"Yeah," said Frank smirking "Pretty Percy!" Him, Nico, and Leo snickered. Hazel and Thalia tried hiding a smile, but failed.

"I don't care about looking pretty! I didn't even want to do this!"

"Oh calm down and let us do what were suppose to do!" I nodded reluctantly. Couldn't this be over with already!?

Later, after a few ribbons twisted into my mane, Thalia, Leo, Frank, and Hazel decided to look me over! The looked at me and burst out laughing. I looked in the lake.

My black mane **(hahaha!) **was tangled and messy with a couple hot pink ribbons tangled in it. A purple ribbon was around my horn, and on my wings. I looked at them, unimpressed.

"You guys need help." I decided,

"Yeah, well so do you." laughed Leo, that sent more waves of laughter.

"Okay, okay. Let's do it for real." said Hazel.

Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Frank looked at her quizzically, "Wasn't that for real?" they asked.

"NO!" said Hazel.

She got up and began untangling the ribbons and brushing out my mane.

(okay another time skip, I hope your enjoying my story)

Finally Hazel finished. She groomed my coat, untangled my mane, polished my hooves, sharpened my horn, and washed my wings. She painted a sea green trident on my flank, like a cutie mark off of My Little Pony. **(I'm really enjoying this!)**

Next she braided some sea weed into my mane and tail, and draped a fishing net over my back, then a satin, sea green silk fabric, with a giant shimmering trident on it. I looked like I just came out of the sea.

Thalia, Frank, Leo, and Nico came back from getting lunch and examined her work,

"Wow Hazel, this looks really good!" said Thalia in awe.

"Yeah, a lot better than before!" said Leo,

"More like 100x better!" stated Frank

"You did good little sis," complimented Nico. Hazel smiled and the compliments.

"Just in time too! The Contest is about to begin." said Frank. They led me away into the starting line.

My groomers waited patiently beside me, while I pawed the ground nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do great." reassured Nico.

They called my name.

"Okay Perce. Show them your stuff!" Leo smacked my flank which sent with jolting into the Arena. The crowds went crazy.

I first was frozen in nervousness. I never liked being the center of attention.

Hazel (POV)

Percy froze in front of everyone. He was gonna blow it!

"Come on Percy! Strut your stuff!" I yelled. That jerked him back into reality.

He first walked a few steps, than he got more used to it. He began trotting around the Arena, near the stands where half-bloods reached out and touched Percy's silky coat.

He ran, trotted, did horse tricks, and flipped his mane. The crowds were going crazy!

He strutted back over to us.

"Great job Perce!" Leo greeted,

"Yeah you were rocking it out there!" said Frank

"Thanks." he said modestly, same ol Percy.

We continued on with the contest until we were all called back into the arena. The crowds erupted into cheers at the sight of Percy. If horses could blush, he would be crimson red.

Annabeth quieted down the crowds.

"Well we have seen a lot of well groomed horse," she said "now it's time to see who won." Jason handed her a note. She opened it. And smirked.

"And the winner is….Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Percy!" we walked up to get our prize. I was up before anyone else, I saw Percy whisper something into the others ears. I wonder what it's about!

They gave Thalia, Nico, Leo, Frank, and me got a small medal. Percy got a flower wreath around his neck.

The crowds cheered. I saw Nico take the wreath off Percy, and Percy took it in his mouth. He walked over to me and put it around my neck. Then the others pinned their metals on my shirt. I looked at them confused.

"We wouldn't have won, if you didn't help. Thank you." said Thalia.

"Yeah, this was Percy's idea." said Leo.

I gave him a hug. "You deserved. Thank you for coming to my aid. If you didn't I would be horrible humiliating myself right now." he whispered. I chuckled. The Kings looked at us with smiles, Aphrodite was crying, emotional Queen.

I faced the crowds and my team bowed. This is one of the best day's of my life!

**Did you guys like it? I wanted Hazel to feel welcomed, and appreciated! Comment on what you think.**


	14. Alert, pony rides, and bad news Part 1

**Okay how are you doing? Sorry that I haven't been updating lately I've been busy, busy, busy…again. Anyway here is the Disclaimer:**

**Me: Well I guess I better do the disclaimer. *****L*******

**Percy: Hi CC (Christmascookie)**

**Me: How are you here?**

**Percy: You may be able to control the story, but you don't control the disclaimer. **

**Me: yes I do, because it's part of the story. **

**Percy: Oh…**

**Me: Well since you're here, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Percy: CC does not own any PJ or HOO characters Rick Riordan does! **

**Me: *grumbles***

Chapter 14: Alert, pony rides, and bad news. Part 1

Percy (POV)

That was fun. NOT!

I will never let Thalia, Nico, Leo, or anyone else come near me with a brush or ribbon again!

Well maybe except for Hazel, she knows a thing or two about horses and how they are treated. Thank goodness for that!

Right now we were taking a lunch break, I was eating an assortment of fruits.

Hecate came up to me.

"Percy I have some good news." she exclaimed.

"What? Did you figure out how to change me back into a human?" I asked excitedly

"Well sort of," my face fell " I did figure out how to change you back to a human, but it's temporary. It can change you back for about 5 hours." she said.

"Well better than nothing." I said, she took out a glass vile. Inside was some purple liquid, it swirled around a bit.

She uncapped it and dumped on a apple. I ate the apple and waited for it to work.

I suddenly felt dizzy, and sick. I felt myself shrinking, hair began to retract, the horn and wings were disappearing. Then It stopped, I looked down, I HAD HANDS! And feet, and legs, finally.

Thank goodness I still had my clothes on. That would have been embarrassing.

I smiled at Hecate "Thanks." I said, she only nodded. I ran to go find Annabeth, I was a little out of practice with 2 legs but I was accustomed to it soon enough.

I found Annabeth eating at the Athena cabin with her siblings. I ran up to her "Annabeth!" she looked at me shocked, then with happiness.

"PERCY!" she ran up and hugged me. Everyone else was staring at me in shock.

"Did Hecate find out how to change you back?" asked Jason, as everyone ran up to us.

"Um…Sort of!" I told them what happened.

"So I only have 5 hours to spend with my boyfriend before he turns back into a horse?" asked Annabeth

"Pretty much."

"Well then let's make these 5 hours count!" she kissed me. I happily kissed back.

"GET A ROOM!" said Travis

"Maybe we will." said Annabeth, with a wicked grin on her face.

Travis now looked uncomfortable. As did everyone else. While I…..I was sort of happy.

"I'm kidding," she said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, especially Athena. "Maybe!"

Athena frowned "Annabeth you will not do anything, in a room, with a sea spawn.!" she still didn't approve of our relationship. Annabeth frowned at her mom.

"MOM! I will decided! I don't care whether you want me to or not. This is my life and your not in charge of me!" Huffed Annabeth.

Athena was shocked silent. So was everyone else.

"Well," I said "what's for Lunch. I'm starving." everyone smiled.

It's good to be back.

Suddenly the alarm bells rang, someone was trying to enter Camp Half-Blood!

We all sprang into action, some getting armor on in case it was a monster.

A Hermes kid ran up and yelled "IT"S A GROUP OF 5th GRADERS!" we all stopped what we were doing.

"Why would some 5th graders come to Camp Half-blood." asked Clarrise.

"I don't know," said Chiron. "But let's go figure it out!"

He started walking to the Border.

"Chiron! Your still in Centaur form!" Annabeth said.

Chiron looked down in surprise. "Oh, uh….I'll be back." he raced to the Big House to get his wheelchair.

We all chuckled.

We walked to the border, every piece of armor, weapons, and anything monster or Greek & Roman Mythology were hidden. Just in case.

When we got near Thalia's Pine Tree, about 20 kids and 1 adult, and about 3 teenagers were standing there.

They saw us, and looked a little relieved.

"Hi, welcome to Long Island Summer Camp. I'm one of the Camp Council Members, my name is Annabeth Chase, do you need anything?" Annabeth asked

SHE WAS BRILLIANT!

"Yes," said one of the teenagers. She was a girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she was slim and looked really pretty. "My name is Eliza, Is this where the New York water park is?"

"Sorry, but as I said before, this is Long Island Summer Camp." Annabeth said. Eliza smiled sheepishly.

"Well, is there anyway we can help you?" I asked, Eliza noticed me.

Eliza (POV)

"Well, is there anyway we can help you?" a male voice asked. I looked up. There stood the hottest guy I've ever seen.

He had wild raven black hair, a perfect beach tan, he was lean and muscular, had a dazzling goofy grin, with a pearly white smile, and his eyes…..they were a beautiful sea-green color, that sparkled in the light.

He was so HOT!

Michael Fletcher, a boy from my school, knew I was checking him out.

I could tell Michael had a thing for me. He has brown hair, and brown eyes, he's muscular, but he wasn't my type. My type of guys ones with black hair, and green eyes now.

Michael was glaring jealously at the guy, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Um…" I was lost at words. All I could do was stare into those amazing sea-green eyes.

"No, thanks. We should be leaving, come on Eliza." Michael said hurriedly.

"Come on Michael," said Tom, he has blonde hair and hazel eyes. "it's hot, and the kids are tired." he said.

I looked at the kids, they seemed fine.

I noticed Tom was eyeing a girl with brown hair, and brown eyes.

I caught on quickly.

"Yeah Michael, why don't we stay here and rest for a while," I said, "If it's alright with the Camp!"

The kids were looking at the lake, there were horses galloping around, a climbing wall, woods.

"Please Michael! PLEASE!" the kids begged.

Michael looked like he wanted to say no, but he gave in.

"Fine, but only if the Camp let's you." he said.

Meanwhile, a guy in a wheelchair came, he had a scraggly beard, and a tweed jacket.

"Of course it's fine." he said. The kids cheered and ran to try out the activities.

"Thanks." I said, I turned to the hot guy, "Can you show me around?"

He smiled, "Sure." the Annabeth girl didn't look to pleased…neither did Michael.

"What's your name?" I asked "Percy Jackson." he replied. Percy led me down the hill.

Michael (POV)

Dang that Percy dude! He was stealing Eliza away from me! I saw the way she was looking at him. It made my blood boil. I had another feeling, was it…..jealousy?

Nah! I'm not jealous of that guy! Maybe?

I stomped off, I tried not to enjoy the beautiful surroundings around me. But I couldn't help it. The lake sparkled in the sunlight. It looked crystal clear.

I was about to go down to the beach, but I saw Eliza and….PERCY! They were laughing and goofing off.

That feeling came back. That should be me down there! Not some low life guy from a summer camp!

I stomped away. I have to get Eliza back!

Annabeth (POV)

I couldn't stand watching Percy and Eliza laugh and goof around. Me and Percy should be hanging out before he turns back into a horse!

But he is spending time with some blonde high school girl he doesn't even know!

I stomped away. If I watched them any longer I was going to barf!

Tom (POV)

I walked up to this beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She had a beautiful smile, and a slim body.

"Hi, I'm Tom." I said. "What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardner."

"Hey Katie, can you show me around?"

"sure come on."

She started walking away. She is so HOT!

Travis (POV)

I watched Katie and the Tom guy walk around talking and laughing. For some reason I felt jealous. Like that should be me with Katie.

NO! I'm Travis Stoll, super awesome pranker, brother of Connor Stoll, I do not get crushes on girl from the Demeter cabin. Maybe?

Katie laughed at something Tom said, which sent my blood boiling.

I would get Katie Gardner back, even if it's the last thing I did!

Percy (POV)

Eliza was a nice girl. She was pretty, fun to be around, just not my type.

I consider her a friend, I'm just not sure she thinks of me the same way.

"Um…..hey Eliza?" I said

"Yeah Percy?"

"Umm….you're a nice girl, and I think your pretty, and fun to be around." she smiled.

"But I have a wonderful girlfriend." her face fell, her eyes blazed with tears.

"oh," she mumbled

"Hey, your wonderful, and an amazing person. But I just already have a girlfriend. Besides, I think you have someone else who likes you." he said.

I thought of Michael. Maybe he was right.

I smiled, "Okay, thank you Percy, for being honest."

"No problem."

"Now let's go, I'm starving!"

**Hey how was it, comment and tell. I have to go to bed now bye!**


	15. Alert, pony rides, and bad news Part 2

**Hi again, well I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, it was kind of fun to write. What do you think Michael will do to get Eliza back? And what about Travis? Will Tom get Katie, or will he finally reveal his love for her. (I know CHEESY! But hey I don't care!) Anyway on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: (I'm not in the mood to do the whole characters thing so I do not own any of the PJ or HOO characters Rick Riordan does.)**

Chapter 15: Alert, pony rides, and bad news part 2

Percy (POV)

Me and Eliza were walking to the Dining Pavilion. We were laughing and goofing around when Michael stepped in front of me. "Oh hi, we weren't properly introduced, I'm Percy Jackson you are?" I reached out my hand for him to shake. He didn't take it.

"I'm Michael Fletcher, and get away from Eliza!" he snarled.

"Hey dude, were just friends. I-" "Don't play all innocent on me!" he interrupted.

"Michael, leave Percy alone. Were-" but Michael interrupted Eliza, "Stay out of this Eliza! You're my girl, you don't deserve this low life son of a bitc-"

"Michael there are kids here!" hissed Eliza. But Michael ignored her, he walked up to me with his fist raised.

"If we both want her, we'll fight for her! If I knock you out, I get Eliza. If you knock me out, you can have her!" he said.

"Dude, I don't want-" I tried saying, but Michael wasn't listening to a word I said. "GO!" he said. He tried punching me, which I easily dodged.

He sent wild punches, and kicks, it was pretty easy to dodge all his shots.

"What's going on over here?" asked Annabeth, she looked annoyed as she stormed over to us.

"I don't know, Michael just came up to us and started yelling, he thinks I want Eliza, I'm trying to tell him I don't like her, um….no offense Eliza!" I said,

"None taken."

"Anyway, he won't listen, now he thinks we have to fight for her. Thus is the reason he is trying to hit me." I explained.

We were starting to draw a crowd.

Everyone overheard a part of my explanation. "Percy and Michael are fighting over Eliza!"

"I think Percy will win!" said the campers.

"No, Michael will defiantly win!" said the 5th graders, Tom, and the adult who's name was Ben.

Everyone started placing bets. I looked at Annabeth, there was no getting out of this now. She nodded, "Just get this over with." Annabeth said. I nodded.

"Can I at least get some fun out this?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I smirked. This is going to be fun.

"Why aren't you fighting?" asked Michael angrily, stopping for a second.

"I don't want to hurt you. Duh!" I said in a bored tone.

"You can't hurt me!" Michael declared.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can!" I said examining my finger nails. He started getting mad. Perfect.

"Yeah right. Your too weak for that!" he stated. "Just fight me!"

"Oh sense you insist." I said. "But to make it fair, I tie one of my hands behind my back."

He rolled his eyes angrily, "I don't care!"

I put one arm behind my back. He started attempting to hit me. I still dodged them easily.

"If your such a big hot shot, put both of your hands behind your back!" Michael challenged. He knew he wasn't going to win if I had even one behind my back.

I put my other one behind my back. The campers looked smirked, they knew what I was doing.

Michael still couldn't hit me. He started getting mad, and throwing random shots. It was pretty funny to watch. I shouted, and growled angrily.

Even Eliza was trying to hide a chuckle. She also knew I was just toying with him.

"Okay, finish him off Percy." said Annabeth. I nodded. Michael came flying at me, I dodged, he went flying past. I spun around and kicked him in the butt. He went sprawling in the dirt. Too tired to get up.

I walked over to him.

"Okay, you win. You can have Eliza." he said without looking at me. "I lose."

Michael (POV)

I felt foolish, and really, really tired.

I couldn't land one hit. ONE HIT. Percy just dodged them all. Then when I went flying past him, he kicked me in the butt, and I landed in the dirt. I was too tired to get up.

I heard Percy approaching me, probable to come finish me off. I didn't want to go home with a black eye.

"Okay, you win. You can have Eliza. I lose" I said without looking at him.

He stopped beside me.

"I don't want Eliza." he said. WHAT!

I looked at him. "Why? Don't you like?"

"I do like her…but as a friend." he said I felt guilty, "Besides I already have a girlfriend." Now I felt plain stupid.

"Oh." I sat up. "Sorry that I started yelling at you, and trying to hit you. I guess my jealousy just got the best of me." it was hard to admit I was wrong. Us guys have to keep a reputation you know. **(If any guys take offense to that, sorry!" **

"Beside," Percy whispered. "I think Eliza already likes you."

I looked at Eliza, who was studying us. She met my eyes, and for a moment, it actually looked like she loved me. **(CHEESY!)** But then she blushed and looked away.

I smiled and nodded. "But I don't think she'll appreciate you practically think of her as a prize to be won." Percy said.

I nodded, agreeing.

"Go talk to her."

I got up and walked to Eliza, everyone watched. When I got to her, I couldn't speak. It was hard to try and find the words with everyone watching.

"OKAY EVERYONE, NOTHING TO SEE HERE. GO ON WITH YOUR ACTIVITIES." Percy yelled. Everyone grumbled, then dispersed.

I looked at him gratefully, has he walked to Annabeth. He started talking to her and kissed her. She must be his girlfriend.

"Eliza, I'm sorry. I was acting stupid, selfish, and jealous. When I was talking about the whole, if I win I get you, I'm sorry I spoke of you like you were a prize to be won. I'm super sorry. Can you forgive me?" I pleaded.

She looked at me with a poker face. That made me nervous.

Finally she spoke. "Okay, I forgive you!"

"Look Eliza, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Just give me a-WAIT! You forgive me?" I asked bewildered.

She laughed. I goodness I love that laugh. "Yes, I forgive!" I smiled relieved.

"And I also wanted to know if…..if…" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend, we'll go on a date this Friday at 7:00. Your treat." she said. I never felt happier. Even if I'm paying for the date. Eliza started walking away.

"Oh and one more thing Eliza." she turned towards me. Now or never. I brought her forward, and kissed her on the lips.

She was surprised for a second, then happily kissed back. Soon we were in a heated make-out session.

"Whoa. Slow down and breath!" said Percy. We broke apart, and smiled at each other.

I turned to Percy. "Thank you." He simply smiled and nodded. Then me and Eliza walked, hand in hand, to go get the kids.

Annabeth (POV)

Me and Percy watched the new couple go.

"So is Aphrodite possessing you, or were you always a Match Maker?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on WiseGirl, I don't have much longer before I turn back into a horse. How about the beach?" he asked.

"Sure let's go to the beach." he walked, hand in hand, toward the beach.

Travis (POV)

I walked up to Tom, who was with Katie, after the Percy vs. Michael incident.

Tom was asking her something, I heard, "This Saturday at 6:00." oh no, he better not be asking her out on a date.

Katie looked like she was about to say yes. I have to stop this.

"Katie wait!" I ran to her. "Please don't say yes Katie. I don't want you to go out with this guy, I want you to stay here with me, cause I have a crush on you and want to know if you will go out with me!" I suddenly blurted out.

Katie looked at me with astonishment, Tom looked annoyed. Katie smiled.

"Of course I will go out with you!" she said.

"Which one." me and Tom asked at the same time.

"You Travis." she said. I smirked triumphantly.

Tom nodded in defeat, and shook my hand, "I was so close." he said. Then walked off.

"So where are you taking me?" asked Katie, I just asked Katie out for a date!

"Ummmm, we can go see a movie!" I suggested,

"Then dinner later, your treat." she said. I agreed.

"Well I'm going to lunch, see ya Travis." she said walking off. "Hey why don't I walk you to lunch?" she smiled and we walked off, hand in hand.

**Okay guys, theres going to be one more part, anyway do you like it. I will not update until I get up to 10-15 views on this chapter. Until then fanfictioners. **


	16. Alert, pony rides, and bad news part 3

**hi, sorry that I didn't update fast, it's just that I had a small vacation over the weekend and I had no wifi so sorry about that. Anyway I want to thank all of you awesome, amazing viewers of mine, your comments really made me feel good. Anyway time for the disclaimer, sadly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJ or HOO characters, Rick Riordan does. *sniff, sniff***

Chapter 16: Alert, pony rides, and bad news part 3

Percy (POV)

After that whole incident, we got some lunch, I spent time with Annabeth and my friends. Suddenly I felt extremely woozy, I groaned as I suddenly got a pounding headache.

Annabeth was calling my name, but I couldn't hear.

Suddenly I felt my nose growing, my bones shifted and were rearranged, my fingers melted together and hardened, my legs and arms lengthened, my ears got bigger, something grew from my tail bone, fur covered my body. Suddenly it stopped.

I got up, I was on all fours yet I was taller than Jason, who was by us. I was confused at first, but then it struck me.

I was a horse again.

"Great." I whinnied.

"I thought Hecate said you had 5 hours, it's only been 4." said Annabeth.  
"I guess not." I grumbled. I remember that I had wings & a horn, and there were mortals running around. I concentrated on my wings and horn suddenly I felt them retracting into my body. Soon they were out of view.

"Cool!" said Leo, but actually it was extremely uncomfortable. It was like a painless sliver in my head and sides.

Suddenly some of the 5th grade kids saw me and immediately ran toward me. Oh shist!

I backed up nervously. But they caught up to me, and began stroking my fur and feeling my mane roughly.  
I was about to talk, but I remembered I'm a horse. And last I remember horses can't talk.

I neighed instead. The kids started laughing, and saying they wanted a horse ride. No!

Annabeth almost laughed when she noticed how much I didn't want to have kids riding on my back. She smirked evilly. oh she better not!

"Sure you guys can have a ride on the pony."

She did.

They kids cheered, I groaned inwardly. My so called 'friends' laughed as they saddled me up. It was very uncomfortable, I knew that in no time, my back would be sweaty.

The first kid to ride me was a cute little girl with blonde pig tails and blue eyes. She squealed happily as Thalia led me around with a rope.

One by one the kids got a ride, one of them was actually scared, I decided to be extra careful. Once I get past all the annoying squeals, and kicks it's kind of enjoyable to give these kids a good time.

There was this one rowdy boy with bright red hair, freckles, and blue eyes who acted like he was better than everyone else. I really didn't want him to ride me.

But alas he did.

Thalia looked like she was about to electrocute the boy when he demanded she let him ride by himself, and that he didn't need a mere girl help him.

Annabeth stopped Thalia from gutting the boy. As Annabeth calmed down Thalia, the boy jumped on my back and took the reins. He seemed like he knew how to ride a horse.

He began whipping me with the reins. Hard.

I spoke too soon.

I continued whipping me till it was drawing blood on my flanks. Let me tell you, sweat and blood don't go well together.

"Hey you stop that!" cried Hazel.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I reared up and the boy fell off. I made sure not to step on him as I trotted away from the boy on the ground.

Hazel came by and started bandaging up my bleeding flanks, it would be too risky to use Nectar or Ambrosia, while Annabeth, Eliza, Thalia, and Michael scolded the boy furiously.

When they finished Thalia and Annabeth came to check on me.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked. I gave her a horse nod.

"Stupid boy, if Annabeth didn't stop me I would have gutted him then fed his remains to the wolfs right now." Thalia said angrily.

I rolled my eyes then walked off to go find me some fruit to eat, all this riding can get someone hungry.

After I finished a delicious spread of fruit and vegetables we said good bye to Michael, Eliza, Tom and the rest of the kids.

"Where's Percy, I would like to apologize to him again, about beings a jerk." said Michael with his arm around Eliza.

"Percy is doing some stuff, but i'll give him the message." said Annabeth.

We said our good-bye, well they did, I just stood there.

When they were gone we went back to our activities.

I watched Annabeth fight Jason as an example to some younger kids. So far Jason was getting his butt whipped.

Suddenly a Hermes camper ran up to us, he was out of breath,

"Annabeth, Percy, Jason you need to call a meeting. I have some bad news."

**K how was it. I have one more part after this, what do you think the bad news is. Thanx for the awesome reviews. Peace out**


	17. Super Important Authors Note

**Hi viewers, well I just wanted to say. Sorry if any of you are offended about the whole god or Gods things. I just got a very…you could say opinionated review from a guest reader. It hurt my feelings a little. Anyway, if any of you have any comments or opinions about your religion or anything. Please keep it to yourself. Some people can get offended, and I don't want a cyber fight, or any negative comments going on. But I personally think everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but please don't say anything offensive. PLEASE! Thank you I just wanted to say that, and I hope you respect and do as I ask. ****J**

**P.S To the reviewer who gave me this comment. I know you were offended, but that doesn't mean that you can just come and start getting mad at me for this. It's not like I can delete this things, maybe I can but I don't know how to yet, I know your mad, but doesn't mean you can come and start swearing at me, or Callie. Callie was just stating what she thinks and if you don't like that, then there's nothing I can do about it. You ask what the hell is wrong with me, well I just think everyone has their opinions whether we like them or not. I'm sure she wasn't trying to say her religion is better or anything. Next time you have a problem with a review, just remember it was meant for me and not to anyone else. So you don't need to go swearing or running your mouth at me. What you said kind of hurt my feelings. I hope this little disagreement won't stop you or anyone else from reading my story. Thank you if you read this. **


End file.
